Ready Set Action
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: One protective brother who protects the baby sister as the other brother a director who hooks her up starring in his First Movie "THE GREASERS"  and into the Arms of One Edward Mason
1. Chapter 1

Ready Set Action by Twilight's Arch Community Inc

One :  
>" The sun revealed it's beauty as Emma walked along the beach as she was now tackled from behind as she giggled. there she looked back seeing Shawn as she smiled.<br>"Hello stranger" Emma smiled.  
>"Hey Beautiful, " Shawn smiled as he now took her hand in his as they walked along the water of the oceans paths that was ashore.<br>" So when are you going back to New York?"  
>"By the end of the month, this is not fair, I was enjoying myself here and having the time of my life and now I am leaving so soon, I'm gonna miss you Shawn D.<br>Shawn looked at Emma as he now sighed.  
>" I know this isn't fair to me either, I have had a great summer with you, you changed me I too going to miss you so much, It's true this isn't fair either, Again as I said I'm gonna Miss you Emma Nichole" Shawn D said as he now moved his lips to hers as he kissed her with passion.<br>Bella felt the electricity on her lips as she kissed Edward as they remained that way til her brother yelled out.

"AND CUT!"Yelled Jasper.  
>"Bella , Edward that was Awesome, now tomorrow we are going to work on the school you both will have to work on your scripts to make it more real, Jasper said.<br>"Sure no problem Jas," Isabella smiled.  
>ISABELLA!"Yelled out her mother .<br>"Mom's here and so is the girls, "Jasper said as he was now greeted by Alice his wife.  
>"Hey baby, Isa you were great!" Alice smiled.<br>Isabella smiled as she looked at her sister inlaw then to Edward.  
>" See you at home Baby" Alice smiled.<br>"Well I will see you later, B..Bye Edward"Isabella said as she and Alice now walked her way over to her mother as she now hugged her and her sister Rosalie, there they now made their way to the limo as they entered.

Inside the limo...  
>"Isa has a crush" Rosalie smiled.<br>"Oh hush Rosalie, no i don't besides i don't think he likes me that way"  
>"But, he's your leading man in the movie "THE GREASERS!<br>"Rosalie it's just a movie,"  
>"Yea, but it's like Romeo and Juliet but in a new version" Rosalie smiled.<br>"Mommy!  
>Esme laughed as Isabella now hid her face on her mother's arm.<br>"OKAY..OKAY Rosalie enough,"Esme laughed.

Back at the Beach...  
>"Okay Edward, we are going to work on a seen where Shawn meets up with the gang leader Josh..<br>"Alright"

"QUIET ON THE SET! ... READY...ACTION!"Jasper yelled out .  
>"Shawn walked along the beach as he looked out into the sunset, memories flew thru his mind as he thought about Emma, he now sighed as he was taclked by his gang leader Josh( James ) ..<br>"Hey Dude, what the hell are you doing here"Josh asked."  
>"Oh , Hey Josh, just thinking , Sorry I lost track of time"Edward Lied.<br>"So, have you got any piece of action around here ? Josh asked.  
>"No way.. you know I don't have time," Shawn said.<br>" Don't forget this Saturday Night about the rumble against the Snakes, "  
>Shawn D sighed as he nodded .<br>"Alright"  
>"Hey Dude, are you alright?"<br>"Ye...yeah im alright, come on lets go, "

"AND CUT!" Edward that's Awesome dude, right there it seemed so real, I mean the way you were thinking about Emma" Jasper smiled.  
>"Thanks Jas"<br>"IF this helps, I can hook you up with my baby sister,"  
>Edward head snapped up looking at Jasper ...<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Dude, I saw the way you both looked when you both were kissing, that was the real thing,Jasper said.<br>" I don't think Isabella likes me like that"  
>"Trust me, I can find out by my sister in law Rosalie, she digs in Isabella completely,Jasper added.<p>

"I do Like her,alot" Edward smiled.  
>"Jasper smiled as he looked at Edward. "Jasper Cullen what do you have up your sleeve?"<br>"Just let me handle it, Don't hurt her Edward please , Jasper said as he now walked away .

"EDWARD!" A female's voice called out as he groaned.  
>"Mother's " he mumbled.<br>"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THATS A WRAP! TOMORROW THE HIGH SCHOOL SHOOT!"Jasper yelled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ready Set Action !  
>The High School<p>Two:<br>"EMMA! WHA...what are you doing here?"  
>"My father and mother changed their plans we decided to stay here "Emma smiled as she broke out into laughter as Edward too broke out laughing at her ...<br>"CUT!"Jasper yelled.  
>"IM sorry Im sorry that was soo funny "Bella what was funny?"<br>"Daniel was dancing behind the camera"  
>Jasper groaned as he saw Daniel dancing hips don't lie " by Shakira.<br>Jasper broke out into laughter as he now walked over to Daniel his camera man as he ripped out his headphones.  
>"Daniel, pay attention !" Jasper yelled.<br>"Sorry Jas" Daniel said.  
>"OKAY SET BACK... Everyone one more time, this time Edward do this time with a loving voice, sound surprising seeing Emma ... Bella when you see Edward be like your normal self drop your bag and tackle him into a hug... be loving and loyal..." Jasper said.<br>"Got it bro!" Isabella smiled.  
>"Again!... Ready on the Set, READY ACTION!"<p>

"You are going to really going to like this school , I mean it's a bit bigger than your old one Emma,  
>I know you are going to miss your old school but You'll enjoy this one, Denyse said as she walked with Emma as she bumped into one of the boys as he turned around seeing who it was "Shawn!"Emma yelled surprised as she now jumped into his arms as she hugged him..<br>"God, Emma, Wha..what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to New York" Shawn D asked.  
>"My parents changed their plans, they decided to stay here in California, they are letting me graduate from here" Emma explained.<br>"Oh,... Wow that's great!" Shawn D said surprisingly as the guys now walked over to his side.  
>"Hey ShawnDog, Who's this cutie" Josh and Matthew asked.<br>"oh... This is my Friend Emma, Emma this is Josh and Matthew"  
>"Friend? Emma said.<br>Emma looked at Shawn D with a sad expression as she heard the introductions.  
>""Well Nice to meet you Emma, She's a cutie Shawn D,maybe we should initiate her into our gang with Crystal and Leelie" Josh suggested.<br>" No!"Shawn D Yelled.  
>"Emma see you later okay, Shawn D said as he now walked away with his Friends.<br>Emma's eyes filled as she walked with her Friend Denyse as tears trickled down her cheek as she now wiped them away.  
>"Emma , don't cry for him, he's not worth it," Denyse said as she hugged Emma.<br>"CUT!"Jasper yelled as he smiled.  
>"That one was good Bella" Jasper said as he smiled.<p>

"Oh Hey Bella , I set you up for a date tonight, here is the adress, and don't be late" Jasper said as she now took the address.  
>"Jasper you know Emmett won't allow me to date anyone "<br>" Well , baby girl, he's not Dad, you can date you are old enough"Jasper said.  
>ISabella groaned as she hoped this blind date was old.<br>'What time do I have to be there?"  
>"Around Six"<br> 


End file.
